If the World Ends
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Narcissa Malfoy have only a few things in common; both of them were married to a Death Eater, unwillingly turned into Death Eaters themselves, they both had children, and they were both close friends. Their trials have become notorious, and they are both ready to tell the world.


**If the World Ends**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Narcissa Malfoy have only a few things in common; both of them were married to a Death Eater, unwillingly turned into Death Eaters themselves, they both had children, and they were both close friends. Their trials have become notorious, and they are both ready to tell the world. **

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/Severus**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione was famous for her knowledge, as her previous Potions Master had once called her, she was a _Bloody-Know-It-All_, and proud of it. She was repeating her seventh year at Hogwarts, now eighteen years old. She stood in Flourish & Blotts, looking for something interesting to keep her attention for the train ride, and was just now realizing that she'd read most, if not all of the books in the shop.

"Ah, Granger! Miss. Hermione Granger, my favorite patron, if I dare say so myself!"

Hermione turned to the book keeper and smiled, "Hello sir, anything new in?"

He chuckled, "As a matter of fact..." he walked to the back of the shop where it appeared that a new shipment had just come in, "I don't know if you'd be interested, but it was written by someone you know," the shop owner used his wand to open one of the boxes, pulling a couple books out, all of them the same.

"Someone _I_ know?" She looked at the book, the cover had the picture of the dark mark on it, with two wands crossed over one another in the shape of an **X**, both sending off sparks. At the bottom was the Author's name, or...in this case, _Authors_. "_Narcissa Malfoy_...I wasn't under the impression she liked to write."

"Ah, it was actually Mrs. Snape's idea to do the book,"

"Miss..." she looked to the other name and her heart stopped beating for what seemed like a lifetime. "Kagome Snape, the Professor was...was..."

He laughed, "_Married_? Yeah, she was much like you in her school years, on a constant, if you couldn't find her or Severus, they were most assuredly here or in the library. Knowledge seekers till the end, and a wonderful couple they made. Their son, actually attends Durmstrang if I remember correctly, and their daughter will be starting school in a few years herself."

"...son..._daughter_!?" Hermione felt lightheaded, this was information she didn't know, she knew everything, but not this, she hadn't expected it, and naturally she assumed he wasn't married. She _assumed_ he'd never even had a girlfriend, after all, he loved Lily...didn't he? "Um, I think I _will_ find this book to be an interesting read, could I...have it bagged please?"

He nodded and rang the book up, "Two galleons, three sickles, you're the first to actually get the book, it isn't meant to go on display for another four months; that was what I was told."

"Why not?!"

"Ah, January ninth...that is when it's to be placed on display, I think I know why, but you should read the book and find out for yourself."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you," she left as the shop keeper bade her farewell. Holding the bag tightly, she finally relented to pulling the book out, the title read _**Tale of Two Knights**_; she turned it over and read the back of it.

_**A detailed inscription on what really took place**_

_**in both the hearts and minds of the Dark Lords most 'Loyal'**_

_**followers. Why they joined the Dark Lords ranks,**_

_**and what they gained from doing so.**_

_**Their history told by their loved ones.**_

_**The retelling of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy's**_

_**Past**_

_**Present**_

_**and...Whatever is left of it...**_

_**~Future~**_

Hermione hadn't noticed the curious eyes which followed her, her own eyes set inert on the back of the book. She walked all the way to the wall of Diagon Alley that came out at the Leaky Cauldron, but she didn't continue, she stopped, sat down, and placed her back against the wall. Her skirt fell around her in a cascade of fabric as she opened the book to the first page. She never realized that there were eyes watching her.

She just let her mind wander into the pages of the book in her hands...the book read as followed:

_**You probably know Narcissa Malfoy, I'd be hard pressed to imagine that there is someone in the Magical World who doesn't, but while you may know her, I am almost positive that you don't know me. My name is Kagome Snape, I grew up in Japan, Kyoto to be exact, my maiden name is Higurashi. I, like most who attended Hogwarts, received my letter at eleven years old. It was in fact, the very first day of Hogwarts, that I had both the misfortune and luck of running into Severus.**_

_**This book is filled with magical moments, both dark and light, but in spite of that, it is all true. I can't imagine the world thinking of my husband as a bad man, when in fact, all that he did was for his family, and for his students.**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Kagome is right that Severus was in fact a hero in the Magical World, and while I can't say my own husband fought to protect the school, he did do what he could to keep his own family alive and safe. My name is Narcissa Malfoy, I too received my letter at eleven, but unlike Kagome, I knew my husband well before term started. I happened to meet him at a business meeting between my father, and his, and things seemed to be set in stone for us by that point.**_

_**Memories will be written down in ink, and if only you would spare some time to read our words, would you then learn of the tortures and romances that came from the lives they chose. The reason why they chose slavery over freedom, and how freedom was never really an option till only recently. Our words, their lives, all we need now is your eyes...**_

_**OPEN YOUR MINDS**_

Not even a second after she read those last three words, did Hermione feel a magic fill her mind and run through her like nothing she'd felt before. Her whole body felt light, and in a second, she was looking down on a grey-scale world of what seemed to be the past. Her thoughts were confirmed, when she saw what looked to be a very young Draco Malfoy running down the stairs to his father, only, his hair was longer, cut to his shoulders, or...just above. The world once in greyscale, merged itself with color...and the story..._took off~_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here goes another tale of tales! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in a Review~! Also, if you like this story, please take a look at my other IY/HP fics, and my Harry Potter fics in general! LOVE YOU GUYS~ HAPPY WE ARE ALIVE DAY!**


End file.
